SharkDude2015
SharkDude2015 is a Go!Animate User and a YouTuber . He is new to Goanimate . Gender: Male Age: 14 Likes : Sharks , ''Jaws , Deep Blue Sea , ''Grand Theft Auto V , The Amazing World of Gumball , Big Bang Theory , Star Wars , Tornado Sirens , Great White Sharks , Inside Out , The Simpsons , Minecraft , Deviantart , Go!Animate , YouTube , Total Drama , Super Mario Games , The Outsiders, Ariana Grande , Battle for Dream Island , Taylor Swift , LL Cool J , Taco Bell , Pizza Hut , Tuna , Aquariums , Hip-Hop/Rap Music, Justin Timberlake , Dislikes : Tornadoes , Barney and Friends , Goblin Sharks , Bullies , UTTP , Strawberry Shortcake , Dora The Explorer , The Backyardagains , Barney , Caillou , Sharks Getting their fins cut off , Friends : NathanDesignerBoy7 , Alex Kimble VGCP , L Ryan , Skyler Hawkins , Taylor the Hayniac , Mr.Tyes Videos , Gwen from Total Drama , Gumball Watterson , Darwin Watterson, Mario and Luigi , Jaws the Shark Voice: Eric Birthdate : April 17th 2001 Neutral Over : Thomas the Tank Engine , Tiger Sharks , Hammerhead Sharks , Harold from Total Drama , Pokémon , One Direction , Alejandro from Total Drama , Caleb The Animator Enemies : PowerJohn25 UTTP , SuperMarioZaki , Scootatoo , SeaDisney1995 , Panty & Stocking Lover 10000 , Eva ( Total Drama ) , Evil Sky , Courtney from Total Drama , Barney , Justin Bieber , Alex Kimble Poopy , Dark Bowser , Caillou , Dora , Pablo . Tyrone , Pedro and Edro , Luke. Gartrell , Nathan Pearson , Toy Bonnie , Strawberry Shortcake , Blueberry Muffin , Macuscoper Busters , Also Known As : Ethan Mehalchick , Sharkboy , JawsandGumballFan2015 , Jaws Yes Oobi No , Deep Blue Sea Yes Dora the Explorer No , The Amazing World of Gumball. Rules est. 2006 , Jaws , JawsComedian2016 , Gumball Watterson. FTW Dora the Explorer FTL , Favorite Songs : Love Me Like You Do ( From Fifty Shades of Grey ) by Ellie. Goulding , Break Free by Ariana Grande , Boom Clap by Charli XCX , Starships by Nicki Minaj , Jaws Theme Song , Deepest Bluest ( Shark's Fin ) by LL Cool J Favorite TV Shows : The Amazing World of Gumball , Total Drama , Wheel of Fortune , Shark Week , Regular Show , Gravity Falls , Spongebob SquarePants , The Big Bang Theory , The Simpsons , Family Guy , South Park , BFDI Favorite Video Games/ Apps : Grand Theft Auto V , Jaws Unleashed , Paper Mario Sticker Star , Just Dance 2014 , Just Dance 2015 , Just Dance 4 , New Super Mario Bros Wii , Super Mario. Bros U , Hungry Shark Evolution , Wii Sports Resort , Tornado Jockey , Minecraft , LEGO Star Wars The Complete Saga , Endless Ocean Blue World , Endless Ocean Dive Dream Discover , Despicable Me : Minion Rush , Mario Party 8 , Luigis Mansion Dark Moon ,Jaws Ultimate Predator , The Simpsons Road Rage , The Michael Jackson Experience , Spy Hunter , The Lego Movie Video Game , Plants VS Zombies , Cars , Mario Kart Wii , ect. Favorite Movies : Jaws , Jaws 2 , Jaws 3 , Jaws The Revenge , Deep Blue Sea , Rio 2 , Captain America : The Winter Soldier , Ice Age Continental Drift , Inside Out , Sharknado 2: The Second One , Orca the Killer Whale , The Spongebob SquarePants Movie , Cars 2 , The Outsiders , RoboCop , Sharknado , Sharktopus , Star Wars , Iron Man , ect.